Feeling Vulnerable
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: Azula wants to feel vulnerable and wants Ty Lee to do it. Ty Zula. Rated T. Read and review.
1. Power

The idea for this story came to me from reading a Justice League fic caller power and responsibly. It was the simple idea of people with the most power often wanted to feel vulnerable.

No, If i owned it the show would be different.

* * *

Provoker

Ty Lee knew she was being watched, the eye's burning in to her skin. She could feel them undressing her and marking her skin. Soft hands on her skin, leaving her body feeling like it was on fire. They followed her around every where. She even liked the feeling of being wanted, desired and lusted after. It made her feel grown and sexy, like someone wanted. She could feel her skin tingle and heat, when the eyes fell on her. She could almost feel them touching her, but it was just a set of eyes.

A set of eyes a person would die for though. They were honey colored and at times she could have sworn she saw little specks of red and green. She knew who was watching her. The person was smart but not very good at hiding things for her. The person was the best fighter she knew. A trooper in every sense of the word. The girl was a leader.

She could have anyone but she wanted her. And Ty Lee was ready to give her everything. Not because the girl deserved it or because she was royalty. But, because Ty Lee wanted the girl. Wanted her to be at her mercy and will. She wanted the girl to feel pain and be torture because she knew it was what the princess wanted.

No, it was what she needed. The princess needed to feel pain and be hurt. She needed to be punished for her sins. She needed to be loved to the point of pain. And Ty Lee was the one that was going to do it. She was going to hurt and love her princess because it was her job. She was going to strip the girl of power, just for a while then give it back.

She was really doing it because of what **HER** princess had told her.

"_I want to be tied down and stripped. I want to feel power less in someones hands. I want to feel pain and pleasure."_

After that Ty Lee had started to feel watched. She felt the words the princess was conveying to her. Telling her it ad to be her. That the princess did not have to say anything. She had said it all with those few words. Ty Lee knew to do it and she knew she could do it right. All she had to do was follow the steps:

her alone

her bending away

her clothing off

her down

her what she has coming

She was going to make it all happen because she was a giver and her princess was a receiver. She was the provoker and her princess was a watcher. But soon she would be **MASTER** and her princess would be **SLAVE**.


	2. Vulnerable

_How long have you secretly wanted to be tied up? To have all your Power and Responsibility stripped away? Remember. You have to tell the truth…' -unknown _

* * *

Watcher

Azula walked in her bedroom and saw the envelop on the floor. She knew what it was for ad who it was from. She was well aware of what was to happen to her. She had been watching. She picked up the envelop and walked over to her bed. When she sat down she opened it and met the beautiful doom she had asked for.

_Dear Watcher,_

_Be at my bedroom by ten tonight and don't be late. _

_Love,_

_The Provoker_

Azula put the letter down and walked over to her window. The sun had just set, so it was around nine. She had time to get ready, as ready as one could get for doom. She knew what she was getting into when she told the girl about her dark desires. Her deep secrets and shame of wanting to be powerless.

The fire bender walked away from the window and over to her bed. When she laid down she thought back to everything. The things she had said to the other girl.

"_I want to be powerless and I want you to do it."_

She had gotten her own self in this wonderful mess. One of the worlds best fire benders, a powerful princess and a conquer . But yet she wanted to to be powerless. She had so much, yet it was too much. She was missing something and she was going to get it. She had told Ty Lee because the was the only person she could trust with her secrets. Also who better then a beautiful and powerful girl to infect her pain.

After she told him she started to watch Ty Lee. To see if the girl was shocked, but it seemed she was fine. Azula didn't notice any change in the girl, expect how there relationship changed.

And as she got up out her bed and walked out the room she realized she was in a whole new situation. Ty Lee was the **PREDATOR** and she was for once the **PREY**.


End file.
